


My Oasis is You

by MadamsKK



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: A little dark at times tbh, Also semi homicidal thoughts/actions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, But it doesn't get bad no worries, But those don't get bad either, Coercion, Cute, Deal, Desert, Desert AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Forced consent?, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple chapters, Mystery, Neck Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Oh god what to tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV switch, Poor Haru, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Sultaan!Rin, Swimming, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Thats the term I was looking for, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: Haru hasn't seen the thing he loves most in a year, thanks to the stupid sultaan to be. Rin deprived him of his precious Oasis to bait his former friend, but what happens when Haru willingly takes the bait? Why is he so obsessed with the oasis anyway, and why is Rin so desperate to obtain Haru? What happened to these two, who used to be such close friends? Now, when Haru loathes Rin and Rin craves Haru, what will Haru have to trade for his lovely oasis? (Sex, obviously.) Find out!Shamelessly inspired by the ending theme for the first season.Also, this is an Aladdin AU, so if Rin is Jasmine and Haru is Aladdin, where is Genie?





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first chapter doesn't have the best writing style, I apologize, just please read the second one too. It'll get progressively better, I promise, forgive me. This fic is actually pretty deep and plot heavy, which is a change from my usual PWP, but this will still involve a lot of smut.

My name is Haruka Nanase, and I'm dying of dehydration.

That sounds bad. In actuality, I have plenty of water in my canteen. It nudges my hip constantly during my commute through the hot sands of the desert. It isn't my throat that's parched. It's more....

The entire rest of my body.

Every piece of me, right to my soul, craves something more than simple baths. And even those are hard to come by. However, the beautiful oasis that used to be free for the public has been confiscated. The sultaan of our region ordered it. Now there is a guard at every corner and doorway into the large building surrounding the pool. I still remember the cool feel of water, glorious, sensual water, gliding over my skin and calming my whirring mind.

It's been a year.

I never thought life could get worse than what it already was, but, hey, that one decree proved me wrong.

As I almost get slit by a sword, I think I should probably stop spacing out while fleeing palace guards. What? I'm an urchin, a "street rat"; this is what we do.

"Don't let that thief get away!" the captain calls, and some stall owner tries to trip me up with a rug. I jump over it as it rolls, knocking the guard behind me off of his feet. Now that almost made me laugh. You have to admire their effort, at least. Those guards followed me for ages just over a loaf of bread. 

Soon I hid, losing them in the steady roar of the midday market place. It took a while to trek back to my little niche of a house. 

Dust claims every corner. I have a rug or two, but both are so faded and full of holes that they hardly count. However, the rough circumstances are made up for by the indescribable view from a large window facing west.

This bread is the first food I could snatch since yesterday at noon, so, sitting on the ledge, I ravenously dug in. Once half of it was gone, I could focus on the sight of the palace baking in the afternoon sun. Soon, the metal plating on the towers would shine pink and gold with the sunset.

I clench my fists. 

There is nothing I despise more than those who reside in that palace.

My eyes trail lower, and alight on the building keeping me from where I belong.

My oasis.

My heaven.

I curse the boy who took it from me so long ago, curse the day I met him. 

But I will not let him win. Not again.

.

.

.

Slipping around a corner in the silence of night, I glance at where I just came from. Two guards pace by. I breathe my relief, but another smell catches my nostrils, and my eyes burn with the need to find my beloved water.

Without a moment to spare, I dart into a vat of vines growing over the wall. It took some shimmying, but I managed to drop down inside the building.

I was naked before I knew what was happening.

My home. My precious water. I've been reunited with the only thing that mattered since the death of my parents. 

The blue surface reflectes the bright moon into my eyes, but soon, I was at the bottom, looking up at the moon instead. The liquid between myself and the bright whiteness makes the light flicker and spin, no definite shape. 

The water tingles as it carresses my dry skin. I can hear it's siren call: Haruka, stay, stay here with me. Do I need air? No, I can just let myself drift away under the blankets of liquid relief.

But, if I die, I'll never swim again. 

I surface immediately for a large gulp of air, and rub my throat, wincing. Perhaps I had needed it more than I realized, judging by the rapidly fading black spots of my vision.

Then I hear it. The sound I dread most in the world.

Laughter. Familiar laughter.

My sight clears; Im surrounded by guards. And one man steps forward, white moonlight glinting from golden bangles and earrings and necklaces, too many to count. Reflecting in red hair.

My pulse deadens, then quickens just as fast. I spring from the pool and prepare to launch myself over the wall but more than one palace guard grabs my wet flesh, forcing me back by the arms. Even with the water making me slippery, I can't skirt away.

Well this is humiliating. Standing, naked and dripping, before the next sultaan. My breath heaves my chest as I struggle to free myself, but it's no use.

"Oh it has been ages, Haruka." A pleased-sounding voice intones. It came from Rin. I'll never be able to forget that voice, the one that haunts all of my nightmares. I can barely see through my rage.

A shorter man steps forward, next to the smirking, hip-holding sillouette of Rin. "My prince, do you know this scoundrel?" a questioning, young voice.

Rin steps closer, despite protests from the boy whom I assume is his cup bearer. Now I can see them: red eyes. So red it should be impossible. I feel the corner of my mouth twitch slightly, my eyes narrowed at him.

Rin touches my chin gently, like a lover, and I jerk away. He laughs again and turns to address the boy. "Yes, I know him, Nitori. This is my precious little water dove, who has finally returned to me."

Rins eyes find mine again. "Are you here so I can spoil you?" His hands reach out to touch my chest, but I spit on him, and he flinches back a step.

I struggle again, but this time the men holding me toss me to the ground with a sword to my neck. I have to crane backwards just to look around rather than grind my nose in the stone floor.

Looking pissed, Rin wipes his eye with a sleeve. His gaze levels at me, smile dropped for a much more intense expression.

"You're a fool still, Haru." He sets a foot into my back, pushes down so I'm crushed. I wince before I can hide it. "Anyone would kill to be in your position." Rin glares down at me and rubs his foot in harder.

"I offer you anything from your wildest dreams, stupid boy. In exchange, I only want you."

Now he leans down, squatting in front of me, grabs my chin and forces my chest to arch up off the ground. This position is painful, but forces me to look into those loathsome red eyes.

"Why not accept, Haru? After all, what does a filthy little street rat have that would make turning down a king worth while? Would simply being mine be so awful?"

"Go find someone else, you have nothing I would submit to you for." I growl lowly at him, sneering in fury.

His smile returns, sharp teeth flashing. "Oh? Nothing? Nothing....at all?" He looks at me intently, and before I can help it, my gaze flickers to the stunning blue oasis next to our scuffle.

He laughs louder, standing and stepping back slightly. "See Haru? I have the one thing that still truely matters to you."

His tone falls an octave, fingers combing back through his silky hair. He tries to be tempting. "You can have this. Live here, by your water that you crave so badly" His voice was almost too low to hear, but his outstretched hand toward the water made his intention known. "Agree to be mine and this is all yours."

I hate myself for it, but I look. I look at his pale arm, down to thin, bejeweled fingers, over to the pool which calls me, burns me to my very core. It swirls in my mind as I am released, and I remain on the ground, mesmerized. Staring.

Until those same hands drag me upwards and against a warm chest.

"You see, Haru? My pet, this is where you belong." Rin's hand trails along my waist, and the other to my hair, but by the time he has touched a single lock, I have his own dagger pressed to his throat.

Only then do I tear my eyes from my oasis. Just in time to see the surprised expression part his lips and widen his eyes.

"Haru...ka..." he begins.

I don't give him time to finish as I spin him, press against his back and glare at the guards from over his shoulder. "Tell them not to come any closer."

Rin swallows nervously; I feel his adams apple bob above my arm looped around him. "Stay where you are." He commands his men.

"I've wanted to do this for so long Rin, ever since you stole everything from me." I try not to press the knife into his skin. Not yet, anyway.

Rin places his hands on my arm, trying to look back at me. "Haru, you can't kill me."

I hesitate. "Why not."

"You'll die if I do. My guards will attack immediately. And they aren't as incompetent as those you run from in the market." he grins at me, but not as self assured as last time.

"It would be worth it." I almost shake with the effort to hold back, and the dagger dips into his skin just a little.

"If you had wanted to die, you would have stayed at the bottom of that pool, and put a rock on top of your chest." Rin knows me too well, even after four years. I pause.

"You'll be banished from water forever." He claims, knowing he has me. When he tries to step out of my hold, I let him. The dagger clatters to the ground. I watch it hit, wishing I had the strength it took to die.

Arms wrap around me again, petting and playing with my hair, still dripping onto my shoulders. "There, good Haru, goood." His voice sounds like a man who had finally won. In a way, that is exactly the case.

In another way, Rin has no idea the war he just started.


	2. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made, and Haru hates Rin less than he would ever like to admit.

Two twelve year olds held hands in the dark. They shivered, soaked and hungry like kittens discarded in the rain. They could see no sky, no stars, only the pitch black of their cave ceiling.

"Are...are we dying?" the first asked.

Haruka realized that he was the second child with a jolt. He remained silent, even when the other struggled closer to curl against his side.

"Haru?" the other little boy's voice was so broken, flesh scraped and bruised as his spirit. Haru couldn't see, but he knew. With the fall into this cave, which cut off their escape, they were lucky to be alive.

In lieu of answering, he wraped an arm over the shivering form, and felt an answering shudder in his equally hungry body. He had no idea how long they had been there, but at least the gash on his forehead stopped leaking blood into his eye.

Silence stretched for a while. It wasn't a comfortable one. The other boy started sniffling, stiffling a sob in Haru's shoulder.

"I don't want to die, Haruka."

.

.

.

Burst.

Light so blinding and sudden that the other boy screamed, and Haru gasped in pain. He pried his eyelids up through will alone, fighting to adjust to view the new danger. He pulled the other boy closer to protect him. 

Haru couldn't see it, but the boy blushed before burying his nose into Haru's dirty skin.

The light was slowly fading.

Is that...?

When Haru reached out to touch it, the other boy, against his side still and clinging to his shirt , flinched back.

"Haru? Is that a good idea?" 

For the first time, Haru looked at his companion. Red hair. Redder eyes. More innocent than shark-like. Somehow that seemed surprising, but Haruka had other things to worry about.

Like the golden lamp his hand was currently caressing.

***

Haru wakes up with a shiver, holding his temple lightly. He glances to the side, letting his hand drop and trying to ascertain his location.

He seems to be laying upon a mound of pillows in a candle-lit chamber; polished stone floors and walls of brilliant tapestry reflecting the gold flame back and forth. 

Oh dear god where am I....Haru feels panic assault his diaphram, just before memories began surfacing through his morning grogginess. 

He thrashes, tripping on pillows until, standing too quickly, the blood rushes to his head, making him dizzy. He leans his head back on a pillar, clutching the curved surface.

A door opens, and Haru whips his head toward it, fear flashing in his eyes just for a moment.

That moment is enough for Rin.

"Aw, is that any way to greet the man who finally holds your heart?" He smirks at Haru, pushing aside a thin veil separating them.

Haru flinches at his phrasing. He hasn't truely seen Rin this close in several years. Rin has grown; both taller and broader now, he sports man's muscles that show from his open vest and midrift, even somehow made obvious by his blousey cream pants, but his hair is soft and pretty as ever. It almost makes Haru blush, even as he takes a step to the side, skirting along the collumn to flee from the prince.

Rin chuckles, pursuing while speaking, hands out to the side in a shrug. "Admire me all you like Haruka." He is clearly pleased to have caught the other man's attention, from the way he draws out Haruka's name, to the slow turn he does on the ball of one bared foot, entrancing like a dancer.

"You look rather enchanting yourself." Again, Haru flinches, but this time it is because of the intensity of Rin's gaze. Haru feels red eyes on his face, fluttering down to his chest, where chains brush his nipples, down further still to the sash around his hips and the chain hanging from that. 

Haru has to look away shyly, making Rin chuckle. 

Bangles chime on his wrists, only making them look more powerful, while his feet pad across stone toward his prey. Haru is drawn to look at Rin again. Bangles chime on his wrists, only making them look more powerful, while his feet pad across stone toward his prey. There are similar bangles around his ankles, which are now right in front of Haru's own feet. Hands covered in rings that look so delicate but contrast with thick calluses come to rest on Haru's sides and abdomen, squeezing the hard muscle there lightly. Haru looks up, into red eyes.

"There we go, so much more obedient now..." Rin is pleased with his pet, running manicured fingernails along the sharp lines that define Haru's abs and pecs in turn, drawing soft clanking from the long necklaces hanging there.

Haru averts his gaze, holding tightly to his anger, clenching fists to bear being treated so. Soon, he can't any longer, and he shoves Rin backward a step. Rin goes without a fuss, looking surprised, then laughing at Haru's flustered expression.

"My little Haruka, trying so hard not to resist, but you can't help it can you?" Rin cooes, finger tapping his chin thoughtfully and looking toward the ceiling. "It's an awful shame, don't you think? I was about to take you to your oasis..."

Haru's eyes absolutely light up with passion, and his pulse quickens minutely. He stills.

Rin shrugs with a sigh. "I guess that's out of the question now, can't reward a disobediant pet." He turns to leave, just sweeping the thin viel dividing the room to the side when a hand grabs his bicep.

When Haru doesn't speak, Rin smirks. Haru can hear it in his voice. "Then how about we play a game?"

Haru finds himself being pushed toward a column, back soon rounding to the curve of it, thin hands on his shoulders firmly. "...what game?" He tries to hide the desperation.

And fails. The pressure on one shoulder lessens, and his chin is tilted up. Rin's breath puffs over his lips. Rin, grinning, tilts his head to the side. "Give yourself to me and I will accompany you to the pool, how's that?" Hands started wandering over Haru's bare chest, a knee starting to inch forward to separate his thighs.

Haru clamps his legs shut and scowls. "No." 

Rins grin fades, frustration replacing it. "You realize this means giving up your precious water. You paid too high a price for that in the end to lose it now, Haruka. Besides..." He leans in, lips to the shell of Haru's ear. "I can just take what I want from you." a sharp tongue slithers over the outer rim, moving lower to suck his lobe between even sharper teeth.

Haru's knees threaten to buckle. For a moment he wants to give in, because how far would resistance get him, really? Rin has total control over him, the power to hold him down and/or end his life equally real and ominious. Haru needs Rin's favor and good graces if he is to ever see his haven again. Compromise, perhaps? ".....not all at once."

Rin pulls back, looking at him in confusion, then, slowly, a vindictive look morphs his features into something powerful, something to fear. "So, you agree to give me everything. But at your own pace?"

Haru inhales deeply through his nose, tamping down warring factions of lust and hatred in his gut. Squeezes his eyes shut. "Yes....Rin."

Rin eases Haru against his chest, encasing him in his bangled arms. But not before Haru notices something different in Rin's gaze; it seems less hungry, less panicked and desperate, now that his greatest desire is finally his own.

If Haru is being honest, he himself is equal parts alarmed...

... and relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is third person POV, which works a LOT better I've found, but re-writing the first would take effort. Eventually this will get pretty kinky, but for the first couple chapters it stays mostly PG.
> 
> Also, sorry for any tense-switching or spelling errors, I skimmed it but may have missed something. Thanks!


End file.
